


Ключи к любым замкам

by Anonymous



Series: Волчеягодник на хаори [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Het, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сенджумару Шутара умеет подбирать ключи к любым замкам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключи к любым замкам

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан на Битву Фракций на diary.ru для Фракции Нулевого отряда

С тихим шипением пневматические двери опустились, изолируя Сенджумару в тамбуре, слишком тесном для ее рук. С потолка хлынули струи холодного воздуха, наполненного тошнотворным запахом дезинфицирующего средства, и спустя мгновение алые запрещающие огоньки ламп на стенах уступили место зеленым. От легкого прикосновения дверь в бокс медленно пришла в движение. На ней яркой вспышкой перед глазами загорелось табло сигнализации с надписью «Биологическая опасность», где-то очень близко тревожным визгом зашлась сирена. Сенджумару поморщилась — что за дешевые спецэффекты — и вошла в бокс. Последний барьер, сотканный из кидо, прошел по телу упругой волной, но пропустил ее.

Маюри лежал на кушетке, укрытый простыней, перед ним трепетал крыльями материализованный Ашисоги Джизо. Последний наклонил голову, удивленно оглядел Сенджумару белыми невидящими глазами и тоненько пискнул, выпуская изо рта клубящуюся ядовитую реяцу. Маюри с деланным негодованием зыркнул поверх планшета с документами, швырнул его на соседний столик — только белые листы мелькнули, распрямляясь — щелчком пальцев отключил сигнализацию и прошипел:

— Какого…

— У меня есть ключи, — Сенджумару отточенным жестом раскинула руки в стороны, — от измерения Короля.. Что мне твои замки?

Ответом ей было молчание, только диагностический монитор оглушительно пискнул в тишине, сигнализируя об участившемся пульсе и выдавая с потрохами. Маюри вздрогнул и принялся сдирать с себя липучки датчиков, натянув на лицо маску брезгливого равнодушия.

Абсолютное и замкнутое безразличие. Оно прямо сочилось из позы, которую он принял, когда Сенджумару вошла, — его рука так напряженно сжимала планшет, что затекла бы уже через пару минут, что и говорить о небрежно перелистнутых листах, на изучение которых должно было уйти гораздо больше времени. И из того, как Маюри в ответ на единственный вопрос о технологии перехода в жидкую форму немедленно выслал ей подшивку Сейрейтейского вестника со своими статьями и подробнейшими комментариями. Разумеется, это бесспорно было полным безразличием.

Сенджумару подошла ближе и присела на корточки перед Ашисоги Джизо. Маюри немедленно дематериализовал его и процедил:

— Чем обязан?

Сенджумару улыбнулась, распрямляясь и глядя на него снизу вверх:

— Вы имеете представление о профессиональной этике, капитан Куроцучи? — на последних словах она понизила тон, и голос ее приобрел легкую хрипотцу. — Можете считать это дружественным визитом для обмена исследовательским опытом.

Она шагнула ближе, и Маюри, уже освободившийся от датчиков, странно дернулся и поправил край простыни. «Да он же голый лежит», — пронеслось в голове у Сенджумару, но она, не выдавая своей догадки, сдержала ухмылку развернулась и медленно зашагала в другую сторону.

— Мне казалось, что меня встретят с большим радушием, — продолжила она ровно, обходя кушетку и остановившись перед диагностической камерой.

Пробежалась пальцами по кнопкам, настраивая режим скоростного анализа, и взялась за пояс, развязывая узел.

Она не видела Маюри, и он не мог ее видеть, но, казалось, он даже дышать прекратил, услышав шорох ткани. Не мог увидеть сразу, вот только Сенджумару насчитала четыре видеокамеры в углах бокса и еще как минимум три — скрытых. Провоцировать она умела хорошо, так что продолжила раздеваться.

— Что же, раз я не дождалась даже логичного в этой ситуации предложения принять антидот, — с этими словами на пол белой волной легло хаори, — я согласна пойти навстречу и предоставить данные о воздействии яда Ашисоги Джизо на организм члена Нулевого отряда.

Сенджумара блефовала, не нуждаясь в антидоте. Что простая отрава могла сделать той, кого омывали воды прудов Киринджи Тенджиро?

Оказавшись полностью обнаженной, Сенджумару вошла в диагностическую камеру и, обернувшись, веско закончила:

— Уникальные данные.

За все время, что работал диагност, Маюри не проронил ни слова. Молчал он и когда Сенджумару вышла наружу и так же тихо принялась одеваться. Только в воздухе все сильней разливалось напряжение, набирая интенсивность для того, чтобы заискрить.

Лишь когда Сенджумару вернулась, бесцеремонно уселась на край кушетки и потянулась к вазе с яблоками на соседнем столике, Маюри не выдержал:

— Что вы делаете?

Не прекращая вырезать в яблочной дольке схематичные заячьи уши, Сенджумару светским тоном пропела:

— Я всего лишь делаю все возможное, чтобы помочь восстановиться после использования техники «Брызги плоти». Я же правильно понимаю, — она плавным жестом обвела комнату, — что все это — последствия ее применения?

— И что? — буркнул Маюри и попытался отодвинуться.

Но увеличить расстояние между ними еще сильнее он не мог, иначе попросту свалился бы с кушетки. Сенджумару с преувеличенным сожалением покачала головой:

— Столь дилетантская закрытость и нежелание вступать в полноценную дискуссию… Я, между прочим, очень бы хотела узнать подробности. Вот, скажем, это обновленное тело. Какие именно характеристики его возвращаются к исходным значениям? Становится ли оно снова девственным?

Маюри уж было открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, и тогда Сенджумару склонилась к нему. В тот момент, она знала и планировала это, ложбинка между ее грудей четко обозначилась в вырезе кимоно. Но Маюри полностью проигнорировал открывшееся зрелище, не отводя взгляда от глаз Сенджумару. Она ощутила легкую обиду, но не выказала ее и ловко впихнула ему в рот яблочную дольку.

— Прошу прощения, я не учла, что эта характеристика в данном случае выступает константой.

Это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу его терпения. Маюри вскинулся, схватил Сенджумару за запястье и потянул, опрокидывая на себя. Сухим звуком щелкнули суставы, взмыли вверх свободные костяные руки и зависли почти неподвижно, укрывая его угрожающим пологом. Простыня упорхнула прочь, и теперь Маюри оказался абсолютно голым. И взбешенным до предела. Сенджумару выдержала паузу в несколько долгих мгновений, тщательно скрывая азарт, и прямо в губы Маюри прошептала:

— О… Осторожней, у меня в руке нож…

И тут же была прервана яростным поцелуем.

Ненужный нож глухо звякнул, падая на пол, и они сплелись в змеиный клубок. Кушетка под ними заходила ходуном, и в скрипе ее слышалось нечто протестующее. Сенджумару не могла больше сдерживаться, когда Маюри принялся стягивать с нее одежду, задыхаясь и спеша, оставляя ногтями зацепки на драгоценной ткани. Перехватила его руки, завела их ему за спину, надежно удерживая запястья в захвате костяных пальцев, и разделась сама.

Сенджумару одинаково возбуждал и грубый укус, которым Маюри впился ей в сосок, и его раскрасневшееся лицо, когда он пересилил себя, перестал прятать голову у нее на груди и встретился с ней голодным расфокусированным взглядом. Сенджумару встала на колени над Маюри, замерла, переводя дыхание, и почувствовала, как по бедру стекает влага.

Ее жажда была в той же мере неутолима. Гладкие костяные пальцы зарылись в волосы Маюри, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. С силой прошлись по спине, разминая мышцы. Пробежали по ребрам и очертили маленькие, но оказавшиеся очень чувствительными соски, и тогда Маюри совершенно по-детски всхлипнул. А Сенджумару стиснула его ягодицы, слегка разводя в стороны. Не отрывая глаз от его расширенных зрачков, она изучающе провела пальцами дальше и оттолкнула Маюри обратно.

Сенджумару не хотела, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро. Она сомкнула пальцы вокруг члена Маюри, сжимая так, что это должно было причинить ему легкую боль. Изогнулась, опустилась чуть ниже и длинным движением провела головкой вдоль своей промежности. А затем повторила. И еще несколько раз, пока в стонах Маюри не стала слышаться мольба к продолжению.Доведя его до этой грани безумия, Сенджумару медленно опустилась до конца, пока его член не вошел в нее полностью. А потом выпустила руки Маюри из захвата и начала двигаться.

Это был безумный и безудержный танец, который не мог длиться долго. Сенджумару замерла, сделав последний яростный толчок, сжала бедра так, что даже ей самой стало больно от напряжения, и Маюри рывком вскинулся ей навстречу. А затем вцепился ей в палец, выгибая крайнюю фалангу так, что сустав протестующе затрещал. Переждав финальную судорогу оргазма, Сенджумару сузила глаза и нарочито спокойным тоном поинтересовалась:

— Для чего тебе… Ключ… Короля?

— Планирую… ответный визит, — ответил Маюри так же сбивчиво, не успевая восстановить дыхание.

И бессильно откинулся обратно. Сенджумару ухмыльнулась и завела руку за спину, нащупывая скомканную одежду. Потянула за одну из зацепок на ткани, вытягивая длинную нить, и плавно опустила ее на грудь Маюри. Затем провела по его лбу пальцами и приказала:

— Спи!

Сенджумару залюбовалась тем, как вместе с сознанием угасает вспыхнувший в глазах Маюри азарт. Техника Киринджи, как и ожидалось, сработала безотказно.

***

Через год Сенджумару получила отчет о первых результатах проекта «Немури». С неизменно подробными комментариями автора.


End file.
